I am Mail Jeevas
by ZoeticCaracal
Summary: We all know Mail Jeevas, a man who goes by the alias of 'Matt'. But do we really know the story behind how he came to know Mello or start his smoking addiction? In this tale, told in Matt's own point of view, you'll get to hear his side of the story. "I did my best to avoid the other children. But one in particular was too interesting to ignore."
1. Matt

**I Am Mail Jeevas**

_and this is my story, for those who'd care to listen_

* * *

_Written by ZoeticCaracal_

**_I do not own Death Note nor do I own any character or house for gifted children that appears in Death Note. All I own is the idea for the story, and this is for pure, nonprofit fun._**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_When I was little, I was taken to an odd house by mother._

_There was an old man there with a room filled with games just for me._

* * *

_I was only five years old when my mother walked me up to the front door of the house she'd explained was called 'Wammy's House for the Gifted'._ At first I was curious, just like any other five-year old would be in that situation. A man who referred to himself as Watari had opened the door and welcomed us inside. We were led into a large office, and I was completely mesmerized by the sheer size of the place.

"Mail, would you like to go play with the other children?" the old man had asked kindly. I looked at mother and noticed the look she used when she wanted me to obey an order.

"Yes, thank you." I told the man hastily and turned to trot happily from the room. Instead of finding the other children, I found myself a nice quiet alcove seat in a nice quiet corner and played the handheld console that mother had recently gotten for me along with the game that came with it. It was beaten to hell and back, sure, but it still worked and still played the game, and I was thankful for the distraction.

I emerged myself into the game. After a while when no one came looking for me I managed to resurface. When we'd arrived, it was light outside. Now, however, the last streams of light were rapidly fading.

"Did you enjoy your game?" I jumped and turned away from the window. Watari was standing a few feet away, an odd expression that I recognize now as a look of amusement and pity covered his face. After a moment of processing what he'd asked me, I nodded. He smiled and I smiled back. The old man was nice. "Mail, there is something we need to discuss. Will you listen carefully?" Again, I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy, Mail. Your mother has… entrusted me and the House to be your guardians. You will be staying here for a while, but you will like it here. You will receive teachings in the learning fields you excel in and you'll be able to find your way in life." The man explained. I cocked my head, trying to soak it all in. One thing, however, was clear. Mother was gone and she'd left me here. "And from now on, to keep you safe, you will no longer go by the name of 'Mail Jeevas'. You will simply become 'Matt', understood?"

And now, my name was gone along with mother. I felt the urgency behind his words, however, and knew that his request was important. I nodded my head. "Yes, sir." I murmured.

"You will tell no one about your real name, and over time hopefully it will fade away." Watari finished with an attempt at reassurance. It only made me feel worse, to be perfectly honest. "Now, Matt, would you like to come see your new room? It will be all yours and we've already added some things to occupy you in there. More games for the little device you have there, too." The mention of more games piqued my interest and I finally stood from the alcove bench to follow the man.

At my old house with mother, my room in our little three roomed shack only had enough space for me and a measly pile of blankets on the floor that I called my bed. In contrast, the bedroom that the old man led me into here was large enough to fit a twin bed complete with a mattress and pretty matching sheets and blankets; a TV with three different consoles hooked up to it; and two little racks neatly stockpiled with a variety of games for the consoles. I was beside myself with glee.

"All of this… is for me?" I asked, my voice laced with awe. I was almost certain he was going to say it was a trick, but he didn't.

"Yes, all of it is for you, Matt. I hope you enjoy everything here. We will take excellent care of you."

But I barely registered the words as I'd already made a mad dash to the bean bag chair in front of the TV and the gaming systems it offered. The old man chuckled before he turned and left the room.

* * *

_I felt at home in the little house for gifted children._

_Even when all of the older children became jealous of me._

* * *

Looking back at all of it, I can say with certainty that I barely missed mother. Even as the years passed and I received no words from her. She'd been a crack addict, I later learned, and had apparently agreed to sign guardianship over to Watari in exchange for a lump sum of money. Some mother, huh?

But now, this is where it gets interesting. Why was Watari interested in having me at Wammy's House for the Gifted? The simple and true reason was that I had unrivaled skills when it came to technology. Plus, I'm a whiz at gaming. You know those puzzles that'd usually take a gamer a few hours to figure out? I managed to complete all of those that I came across within a few minutes if not less. But the people who'd recruited me were more interested in the technology part. I mean, I could hack into super computers with some of the best security software available in the world with little to no effort.

So, I guess in a sense I belonged at Wammy's House. The place was a utopia for gifted children, which I apparently was, and it was the place where children with raw talent for their skill were molded into little Einsteins and Mozarts and Da Vinci's. Our ages ranged from the youngest, a pseudo-albino boy named Near, who was about three years old when I arrived; to the oldest, a sixteen year-old chess champion who left a few days after I arrived.

In my eyes, however, all the other gifted children were odd, and it took me a long time to get used to them. That being said, however, I put zero to no effort into trying to befriend any of them. No one was interesting enough, in my opinion, and most of them had the sense of humor of potatoes I was way more interested in my ever-growing gaming addiction that the kids who thought that they were smarter than most of the planet's population. Well, they probably were, but a little modesty never hurt anyone.

Eventually, and nearly effortlessly, I managed to become the second ranked in the entire house. All of the children were ranked together on the charts, and I was only about nine years old when I finally achieved my ranking. All of the older kids were extremely miffed, especially since I acted like I didn't care. Which I honestly didn't.

The kid who got first place, however, miffed them even more than me. It was the little pseudo-albino boy named Near. The kid who'd been at the house since he was three years old. He earned his ranking when he was six years old, and he was even more anti-social than I was. Plus he'd effortlessly inched his way into the top slot just like I'd done with the second slot.

Little did I know then that I was about to be kicked into third place by a chocolate addicted demon with hair as bright as the sun.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Hello everyone! I'm ZoeticCaracal, and this is my first fanfiction for a different fandom than Pokémon in a loooong time. I finished reading the Death Note manga a few weeks ago and I absolutely loved it, especially Mello and Matt. So, I decided to write a fic that stars the two of them._

_But since Matt doesn't nearly get enough love or screen time in the manga (or anime) I decided to make this from his point of view. This is basically just my headcanon for him, and forgive me if I screw any of the details up ;w;_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Drop a review or maybe follow/favorite if you really liked it! It'd be much appreciated!_

**_~Zoetic_**


	2. New Arrival

**I am Mail Jeevas**

_and this is my story, for those who'd care to listen._

* * *

_Written by ZoeticCaracal_

_**I do not own Death Note nor do I own any character or house for gifted children that appears in Death Note. All I own is the idea for the story, and this is for pure, nonprofit fun.**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_I did my best to avoid the other children._

_But one in particular was too interesting to ignore._

* * *

Even now I remember the first time I met him, the man who'd later follow foolishly to my-whoops, almost spoiled the ending. Anyway, the day he arrived at Wammy's House for the Gifted, it was a pretty decent spring day. I was about eleven years old, only a few months shy of twelve.

"C'mon, Matt, put down the stupid game and come play with the rest of us for once!" The ten-year old brunette in front of me demanded, adding a stomp of her foot to the ground for effect. I huffed in annoyance-the chick was getting in between me and the end of the dungeon, for pete's sake!-and continued to roll a stick of pocky in my mouth. "MATT!"

"Holy mother of gaming, woman, can't you tell I'm a bit busy?" I finally demanded, quickly pausing the game and looking up from the handheld console. I shot her my nastiest glare. "Now would you kindly screw off already?"

If you couldn't tell, I continued my previous habit of not wanting to befriend any of the kids at Wammy's. But that didn't mean they didn't try and befriend me. My place as second in the ranking drew a lot of attention to me, unfortunately.

I switched my attention back to the console and resumed it before even giving the girl a chance to respond. I did, however, watch her storm off from the corner of my eye with triumph. Males generally dominated the house so there was a lack of female children. Because of that a lot of the girls felt entitled to all the attention when they wanted. The girl storming off wasn't any different, and it gave me a sense of glee to be able to knock her off of her high horse every once in a while.

After she was out of sight my full attention slipped back to the game and everything else vanished. I continued playing as our thirty minute break stretched on until the familiar whistle sounded and ripped me from my gaming.

"Time to come back inside, everyone! Hurry up now!" One of the teachers called. The older, more well behaved children were the first ones inside, like always, and then even the rowdy kids followed them inside. I came in last after making sure I was a considerable distance away from the rest of them.

During classes I always preferred to sit in the back of the classroom. On one hand, it gave me way more solitude since all the 'goody-goody' kids sat up at the front. They were the ones who were always first to raise their hand to answer a question. On the other hand, it was far back enough from the teachers and loud fellow classmates that I could focus more intently on whatever game I'd choosen to play.

No one ever bothered to stop me or pull me away from my games, either. Back then I thought I was being a sneaky little thing, but now I know someone had to have noticed at one point or another. Maybe they just turned a blind eye to it because I continued to stay at the second slot.

Then, after I'd beaten a particularly hard in-game boss, I'd felt the need to stretch my aching neck. My preferred method of gaming in class was to hold the console in my lap and lean my forehead against the desk surface and look down to play it. Naturally, it gave me sore neck muscles after a while. So, I took a moment to stretch out in the chair. After a symphony of creaks and cracks, I felt a lot less sore. I took another moment to look around and take in my surroundings as well. That's when I saw someone I didn't recognize one bit.

A blond kid who looked about the same age as me sat in the seat beside mine. They were clothed in a baggy black long-sleeved shirt and matching sweatpants. The baggy shirt made it difficult to tell if they had a chest or not, and I couldn't tell if they were a guy or a girl just from their appearance.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." I blinked in surprise and looked up to meet his crystal blue colored gaze. The voice definitely sounded like a guy's voice. After a second it registered that I'd been caught openly staring at him and struggled to find a decent reply.

"U-uhhh…" But, as you can probably tell, I failed miserably. I clamped my mouth shut when nothing intelligent came out. The blond had simply smirked like he'd just won a game and looked back towards the teacher.

"By the way, the name's Mello."

"M-matt."

"Nice to meet you, 'M-matt'."

And that was how I met the demon with sunshine hair.

* * *

_We became friends because he said I wasn't like the other kids at Wammy's._

_Which obviously meant I was a handsome, well dressed man with the IQ of a squirrel._

* * *

"Why don't you play with the other kids?" Mello asked curiously one afternoon, choosing to plop down beside me on the concrete steps leading into the house. I was currently tapping furiously away at the buttons on my console, a stick of pocky hanging out of my mouth. It was honey flavored.

"Why don't you?" I remember retorting, raising an eyebrow even though my eyes were locked firmly on the screen of the gameboy I was holding. It was quiet for a few moments afterward.

"They're… boring." Mello finally said with certainty lacing his voice. I found that pretty funny since I wasn't much better than they were. I spent all my time playing my consoles and being my usual quiet, antisocial self. In fact, I'd said more words to Mello than I had to anyone in Wammy's since the day I arrived.

"And I'm not?" I responded, biting back a chuckle. Again he fell silent. I sneaked a peek at him from the corner of my eye to see that it looked like he was deep in thought. Then a grin spread across his face.

"Nope, you're way more interesting than any of those brainwashed goody-goodies." He answered with the same certainty as though he was saying the most obvious thing in the whole world. It was only the first of many times I'd hear that tone of voice. "Plus, you're nothing like them." He added, jerking his head to motion at the other kids milling about the outdoor field.

"So, I'm a well dressed, handsome individual with the IQ of a squirrel?" I offered teasingly, earning a hard whack on the back of the head from the blond.

"You know what I mean, asshat!" He barked at me with a glare. But I could see the way he was fighting off a grin of amusement. I just threw my head back and laughed. He joined in a few moments later, finally giving in.

I can't help but look back at that day and think that maybe it was the day our friendship started. Mello was the only student at Wammy's I'd ever made an effort to befriend, and he was nothing like the others. In the beginning he wasn't, anyway. But the longer he stayed there, at Wammy's House for the Gifted, the more he began to change. He became obsessed. I'll save what he became obsessed with for later, though.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Here's the second part to the story, where Matt meets Mello! For the whole classroom thing, that's just I imagine Matt doing instead of paying attention. Maybe he just studies on his own terms rather than do it during class? Well, whatever he does seems to work. Also, in my personal headcanon for Matt, I imagine him as pretty sarcastic and he makes jokes, no matter how terrible, whenever he can. _

_Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated as well! Merci!_

**_~Zoetic_**


	3. Kira's Rise

**I am Mail Jeevas**

_and this is my story, for those who'd care to listen._

* * *

_Written by ZoeticCaracal_

**_I do not own Death Note nor do I own any character or house for gifted children that appears in Death Note. All I own is the idea for the story, and this is for pure, nonprofit fun._**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Mello was the only one who managed to overtake my number two spot._

_But the demon with sunshine hair was only interested in earning the number one spot._

* * *

I'd been in my second place spot for three years already. I achieved it when I was nine, and now I was twelve years old. Near kept his first place spot ever since then as well, and he was now nine years old. I guess I shouldn't have assumed I'd stay in my position forever, but I was definitely surprised when I was finally knocked down into third place.

Who was the fellow Wammy's student who knocked me downwards? The newest arrival, obviously, who's 'name' happened to be Mello. The blond had managed to worm his way into the second place slot only six months after he came to the house. He liked to gloat about taking my spot, but it's not like I cared.

Honestly, I thought he deserved it for all the hard work he'd been doing to work his way through the rankings. But second place wasn't good enough for Mello like it had been for me. Sometimes he'd stay up for days at a time just to study for an upcoming test. He didn't want to be in second place, he craved to be in first place. But above all, he wanted to beat Near.

At first, it was a friendly rivalry. Then it turned into an obsession. No matter what, Mello had to beat the pseudo-albino boy. As the months stretched onwards, I couldn't even begin to count the number of times I'd stayed up late listening to Mello rant on and on about Near and how he didn't deserve to be in first place. Nor could I count the number of times the blond burst into my room just to bitch about something Near had done or said or didn't say. Plus, when it came to Near, Mello's vocabulary grew to accommodate some rather dirty language.

"You know, it sounds like you have a crush on Near." I commented one time during another one of his infamous ranting sessions. Mello recoiled viciously and fell off the side of my bed, where he'd previously perched himself, with a look of disgust on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction, but I should've known better than to do that.

The blond leaped back onto the bed like a blur and then he was suddenly snarling in my face. I immediately stopped laughing. "The fuck did you just say?" He asked in a dangerous tone. He was mentally daring me to repeat myself, I could see it in his eyes. Any other time I'd say something sarcastic, but something about the murderous look in his eyes made me think otherwise.

"You do talk about him a lot. There's nothing bad about it, Mello Yello." I offered, going against my better instinct of simply staying silent, and raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly his hand had an iron grip on my hair and yanked my head down viciously to look straight into his eyes. I bit back a yelp at the sudden pain.

"I do not fucking like or have a crush on that little shit, understand me?" Mello demanded, still snarling. I had to admit, I somewhat thought his reaction was still pretty funny. Instead of giving him an actual answer, I decided to tick him off a bit more by moving my attention back to the console that was sitting, paused and abandoned, in my lap. I resumed the game and began tapping away at it again. A few moments later and Mello released his death grip on my hair. Then he proceeded to throw himself down on the bed beside me. "I'd just like to beat the little fuck just once!"

Mello was the king of sore losers, especially when it came to Near and their very one-sided battle for being L's heir. It was his obsession, one that would definitely get both of us into major trouble. And maybe I should've seen the next part coming.

* * *

_Then, along came a person called 'Kira', someone who killed prisoners in the name of 'justice'._

_L is a famous detective who became interested in the Kira killings, and planned to stop them in the name of 'justice'._

* * *

Everything changed in the late fall of 2003. Mello and I were both thirteen years old at the time when it started. What started exactly? Kira was born.

For those who don't know whom Kira is, it's the name the Japanese gave to the serial killer that began killing criminals off by the dozens in late November and early December. The killings began with Japanese criminals first, and only a handful at a time. When the killings began expanding, that's when L stepped in to help the investigation the Japanese police were holding. As the investigation continued, everyone knew of the risk that L could be killed. Especially Mello, and maybe even Near. L hadn't chosen his heir yet, so either one of them could be called upon if something happened to him.

I was terrified for my friend. If Mello was called upon, he might get killed himself. If Near was called upon, Mello might get himself killed trying to beat him to the killer's identity. It was a lose-lose situation entirely. While I was terrified, Mello was excited. He thought that it could be his one chance to finally beat Near at something. He still hadn't managed to overtake Near's first place spot yet.

I still remember the first and only conversation we had about it. We'd never fought before, not like that. It started one day in late January, a few days away from my fourteenth birthday and a little over a month after Mello's own fourteenth birthday.

I was sitting on my bed, tapping away at my console of the day and playing one of the games I'd recently been given. Then Mello had walked into my room like he owned the place, a chocolate bar in his hand. He had a rather large addiction for chocolate, just like I had mine for gaming and my signature pocky sticks.

He climbed onto my bed without a word and grabbed the TV remote to switch it on. He'd said that my TV was miles better than his, which was why he was barely in his own room for anything but studying. He switched it to a crime show, I wasn't paying much attention to it, and we stayed that way for a while. The calm before the storm, I'd call it afterwards.

I finally finished the level of the game I was on and made sure to save it before flipping the system shut. I looked up at Mello, who was paying more attention to the old, beaten beanbag on the floor than the show playing on the TV. I scooted downwards on the bed until we sat side by side. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." I commented teasingly. Mello blinked before looking up at me with a glare.

"Take a picture of what, smartass? That ugly old beanbag? And on that note, why haven't you replaced the stupid thing yet? You've had it before I even got here." The blond retorted sharply. I grinned and shrugged.

"I'm not the one being a smartass, Mello Yello." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Mello simply huffed, which had an alarm going off in my head. He never let me get by with calling him Mello Yello without a brutal tongue lashing with his favorite words of the cussing variety. "Hey, blondie, you okay?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"…Hey, Matt, who do you think will become L's heir?" He asked, ignoring my previous question. I blinked and sat back on my hunches, considering what answer to give him. I finally settled on what I believed was the truth.

"It doesn't matter. You'll still go after Kira either way."

"That wasn't the question, dumbass!" The blond snapped, glaring at me. I cocked my head at him, satisfied with his response. "I asked who you think will become L's heir, not if I'll go after Kira!"

"Does it matter?" I responded. "If L dies before Kira is apprehended, you'll still go after them. Heir or no heir. And you'll throw yourself into the line of fire just to try and beat Near at something. Even if the cost of it will be your life. I don't understand why you have such a huge damned inferiority complex about something so stupid!"

"Stupid?! How is wanting to catching Kira, a mass murderer, stupid?" Mello demanded with an incredulous tone. "He's killed so many people already! And who knows, maybe his next target will be the innocent instead of criminals! Who knows where he'll stop with his murdering!"

"So what? Let him kill all the criminals! The world will be better off without them anyway." I answered, my voice raising slightly. "The world would be safe and there'd be no more crime or death because everyone will be too scared to even attempt it. What's the problem with a world like that? Or are you just using that as an excuse to cover up the fact that this will always be about beating Near?"

"This is not about Near." Mello replied in a dangerously calm tone. I glared defiantly at him.

"You liar." I commented, huffing in amusement. "You are such a fucking liar. Everything is about Near! Everything is about you wanting to beat Near and be the alpha male for once! Face the fucking truth already for fuck's sake, Mello! You couldn't care less about the deaths of convicted criminals, you just want to beat him for once in your life!"

All I got for a reply was a harsh slap across the face that had me reeling backwards, the corners of my vision going black. When the wave of pain and dizziness passed, Mello was gone. I was absolutely fuming. It wasn't even because of our fight. I just felt so utterly hopeless and helpless and angry and sad all at once.

We didn't talk about Kira or L's heir together again for a long time afterwards.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_So, yep, this is the next part of the story~ It's slightly longer than the other two because I needed to squeeze in a lot of information into it. I wanted to write it so you'd have an idea of what's going on even if you haven't read Death Note before. I managed to find a timeline of the manga, so that's where I got a bit of information from. The part where it talks about Kira wasn't in my first or second draft of the story, so sorry if it seems a bit off or anything. I'll revise it later when the story is completed._

_Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated, too!_

**_~Zoetic_**


	4. Nightmare

**I am Mail Jeevas**

_and this is my story, for those who'd care to listen._

* * *

_Written by ZoeticCaracal_

**_I do not own Death Note nor do I own any character or house for gifted children that appears in Death Note. All I own is the idea for the story, and this is for pure, nonprofit fun._**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_As time stretched on, Mello became even more immersed in his obsession._

_And then, my worst nightmare came true._

* * *

After that, about eleven months rolled by. Watari had left the house early on when L became part of the Kira investigation, so we were being run by a man rolled Roger. Roger had been a teacher before Watari left, but now he ran the house in his place. Every so often, when Watari called to check in on the house, me and a few other kids (including Mello and –surprisingly- Near) would gather outside the door to listen.

Me and Mello started to drift apart, as well. I probably didn't notice it at first, the way his visits to my room would become less and less frequent. It did become noticeable in the way he studied the Kira case religiously and would blatantly ignore me or my calls when something was happening. The way he took a spot at the front of the classroom instead of his usual seat beside mine.

To Mello, nothing else existed in his world besides Kira, Near, and becoming L's successor. There wasn't enough time or room for me anymore. It stung like a hundred hornets digging into me at once. But I sucked it up. At least Mello was still at Wammy's and not running around the world seeking out his death.

But again, everything changed. The calls stopped coming from Watari in early November. A month later, in early December, just a few days away from Mello's fifteenth birthday, word reached the house that Watari and L were dead, killed in the line of duty by Kira, and L didn't choose an heir before his death.

I was young, but I wasn't stupid. As soon as I heard the news, I ran to Mello's room like a madman. He wasn't there.

I went outside to the field. He wasn't there.

I checked every single classroom on all three floors of the building. I still couldn't find him. I was desperate by then, desperate to be reassured that my worst nightmare couldn't and wasn't coming true. I ran back down to the first floor all the way to Roger's office. I burst through the door, earning an odd look from the older man.

"Where's Mello?" I demanded. Roger's eyes filled with pity, and it made me want to scream. He set the papers down on his desk neatly like he wasn't in a rush. Like this wasn't a life or death situation. It made me so utterly mad. "Stop fucking screwing with your damned papers and tell me where he is!"

"Language, young man!" He scolded, and I wanted to punch something. I instead clenched my teeth together so hard that the pocky stick in my mouth snapped in half with a vicious crack. "He… Mello left, Matt. He didn't want to work with Near, so he left. I figured he woud've told you first, but he left to go track down Kira on his own."

"W-what?" I still remember the thoughts that were running through my head. _No, please, take it back! Tell me it was a cruel joke you guys are playing on me! Tell me that Mello didn't run off to find Kira! Tell me that my nightmare isn't coming true! TELL ME, DAMMIT!_

"I'm truly sorry, Matt-" Roger started, and my gaze went back to those pity filled eyes and I snapped.

"Shut. Up. You. DUMBASS!" I yelled in frustrated anger. I turned on my heel and ran from the room. I ignored all of the teachers and monitors who called out for me to stop running in the hallway. I pushed my past any other student who was unlucky enough to get in my way. I didn't stop until I was at the door to Mello's room which was left slightly ajar from my visit there earlier. I pushed my way into the room and shut the door securely behind me.

Then I climbed onto his soft blanket comforter and sat down in the middle, pulling my knees to my chest. I looked around the suddenly cold and empty room, noticing everything that I'd failed to see before in my panic-induced state. Everything that could show that this room had once been Mello was gone. His few posters, books, pictures, visible stashes of chocolate bars, and whatever else, gone.

The more I studied the room, the more painfully aware I became. Mello had left without a single thought as to whoever would miss him. He left _me_ without a single thought. He'd been my only friend here, and he'd just walked out of my life like it didn't matter. Just like mother.

Then, I remember feeling a burning sort of sensation in my eyes and the wetness rolling down my cheeks. I never cried. But I just couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. "Why did that asshole have to do this?" I murmured out loud, cursing his competitive nature and damning Kira for making him leave. Then I buried my face in the back of my thighs and cried for the first time in such a long, long time.

You'd react that way, too, if your entire world had been shattered in the span of five minutes.

* * *

_I didn't bother with school work anymore. I stayed in my room playing games._

_Then came the girl who asked me to teach her how to play as well._

* * *

After that, I didn't even bother with the school. Someone else took the second place slot. I didn't bother going to class. I didn't bother leaving my room. Some of the girls, including the brunette who'd been so high and mighty all those years ago, would take turns bringing my dinner to my room. None of them would stay long after they delivered the tray.

"Are they fun?" The voice had caused me to look up from the food recently brought in. The voice belonged to the brunette girl. She was fourteen years old as well, and a few months younger than me. Her voice was gentle and shy, a total contrast to what it had been the last time she'd tried to talk to me.

"Are what fun?" I asked after a moment, confused. Her eyes darted to the multitude of consoles that littered the floor by the TV. I allowed a smile at the sight of them. "Yeah, they're really fun."

"Could you teach me how to play?" I blinked, totally caught off guard. She had a determined look on her face and her eyes were full of hopefulness. I don't know why, maybe it was the loneliness I felt or the need to be near another person again, but I nodded my head.

Since I wasn't used to having anyone want to play games with me before, I still only had the beaten old beanbag for a seat. So, I pulled the pillows from my bed and made an extra seat on the floor beside the beanbag. I took the pillow seat and gave the brunette girl the beanbag.

"You sure you want to play?" I asked while booting up one of the consoles. The girl made herself comfortable on the beanbag, adjusting her long, spring green skirt so she could cross her legs leisurely at the ankles.

"Yes." She answered, turning her head just so to smile at me. I couldn't help myself and smiled back. "I'm Rose, by the way." She added a moment later. I'm glad she did, because I honestly didn't remember her name. I didn't remember anyone's name besides L, Near, Mello, Watari, and Roger.

"I'm Matt." I replied, and she smiled a polite 'I know' smile before turning her head to the TV screen.

"So, which game are we going to play first?"

That was how I made my second friend at Wammy's House for the Gifted, and my future partner-in-crime.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated as I'd love to know what you thought of the story thus far!_

**_~Zoetic_**


	5. Leaving Home

**I am Mail Jeevas**

_and this is my story, for those who'd care to listen._

* * *

_Written by ZoeticCaracal_

**_I do not own Death Note nor do I own any character or house for gifted children that appears in Death Note. All I own is the idea for the story, and this is for pure, nonprofit fun._**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Rose became my second friend at Wammy's House for the Gifted._

_And when we'd both turned fifteen, we left together for the city._

* * *

The next day, Rose came back to my room with my lunch in hand. She would wait patiently for me to finish my meal and then we'd start on another one of my games. It became our daily routine. Without knowing it, she became my second friend at Wammy's House for the Gifted.

The more time we spent together, the more I found out about her. Rose had a great eye for even the littlest details that most people wouldn't be able to pick up. Plus the fact that she'd been in the rank just below mine ever since I'd achieved my second place rank.

And overall, she was no longer the spoiled little girl who she'd been the day Mello came to Wammy's. She was quiet and polite at all times(except when I was beating her in a game, of course), a total contrast to how she'd been before.

We became friends over the course of the next month, and eventually made plans to leave Wammy's together to strike out on our own when we'd both turn fifteen. So, on April 12th, when Rose turned fifteen, we started on packing our bags. Then we started pooling our pictures together and burning them, making sure that no trace of us was left. You could never be too careful with Kira around.

With the money we managed to retrieve, we bought train tickets to the nearest city. I still remember the day we left the house for gifted children. We stood on the hill overlooking the house for a long time. All of the memories that I'd made there flashed through my head, good ones and bad ones. Everything that I could remember about the place I'd lived for ten years.

"Ready?" Rose asked after a while had passed. I ran my eyes over the scenery one last time before turning towards her.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road."

And then we left. The train station wasn't very far from the house, so we made it just in time to catch our train. When we were onboard, I claimed the seat next to the window and watched the train station disappear into the distance.

Now, the next few years of my life passed by without many life changing moments, so I'm going to do my best to shorten down the span of about three years into a manageable amount of sentences.

When me and Rose arrived at the city, we booked the cheapest motel room we could find and stayed there for a week or so while looking for work. I managed to bring my laptop along and did my best to use it to find decent jobs for us. The problem is not many places actively hire 15 year-olds.

So, we resorted to black market jobs and petty crimes. We became experts at pick-pocketing strangers who looked like they were better off than most of the other people on the street. Sometimes I managed to get us a job stealing a certain item from someone, and those jobs paid us a decent amount of money.

Then, those petty crimes evolved into real ones that had us breaking and entering, robbing, hacking into bank accounts, and the like. But we didn't care. It was fun to finally do whatever the hell we wanted to since we were held on a tight leash back at Wammy's. And I'd love to say that those adventures took my mind off of a certain blond, but they didn't. He was always lurking at the far corners of my mind.

And then there was Kira. A few months after L was killed, I started having nightmares about Kira. It was always the same; a twisted, deformed monster with demon wings would swoop down in front of a crowd of everyone I ever knew or ever loved and wave its skeletal hand back and forth in the air. They would drop, one by one, clutching their chests with their hands and collapsing. It terrified me because Kira never killed me in those dreams. I was left alone in an aftermath of death. I would wake up in a cold sweat every night when I had the dream.

Maybe that was why I wasn't afraid of committing crimes. Maybe I was calling out to Kira in a '_Here I am, asshole! Come and get me!_' sort of way. I never told Rose about those nightmares, partly because I didn't want her to worry about me; and partly because she was one of the people in my dream.

The two of us moved from city to city; hotel to hotel. We never stayed in one place for too long. But like everything else in life, things changed. It was the early summer of 2008, just a few weeks after Rose turned 18. We'd managed to nail some pretty tough (and well-paying) jobs lately and were celebrating by booking a hotel room that was nicer than anywhere we'd stayed before.

"Hey, Matt, what should we order to eat?" Rose asked me from her spot reclining against the headboard of her chosen bed. I was sitting in the center of my bed with my laptop perched on my knees, tapping away at the keyboard to see if I could find any more jobs. At the sound of her question, though, I stopped and looked away from the device.

"Did you check the hotel menu thing? They might have some decent things to eat." I offered. The brunette raised an eyebrow at me.

"Room Service? You sure? The food they sell with room service is ridiculously overpriced. One meal and we'd be broke. Again." She answered. I huffed at her response, muttering under my breath about how picky she'd become lately. "What was that?"

"Awh, c'mon Rosie, we never get the chance to order room service. We could even order something and just split it." I answered, veering clear of the last question she asked. Rose seemed to contemplate the idea, but just as she opened her mouth to say something there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I immediately said before setting the laptop down carefully on the bed and moving towards the door.

"We aren't expecting company, so be careful." She warned, moving to take out a knife she'd bought somewhere along the line. I can't remember exactly where, though. I nodded and took out my knife. I continued walking cautiously over to the door of the room and looked through the peephole. Out in the hallway was a tall, bulky man dressed in an expensive looking black suit.

"Who's there?" I asked firmly through the shut door.

"I was told that a Mister Matt and Madame Rose were staying in this room tonight." My stomach tightened anxiously. I sucked in a calming breath before forcing myself to reply.

"Who wants to know and why?" I demanded surprisingly forcefully.

"The head of the London Mafia. She has a job for you."

You can't exactly say no to any kind of Mafia, they were better at killing people than even Kira was. So, the next words out of my mouth were a no brainer. "When and where?"

"Come to the back of the hotel at eight o'clock tomorrow night. There will be a black van waiting there. Get it and it will take you to the meeting place." There was little room for argument since the sound of footsteps leading down the hall followed the end of the sentence. I looked out of the peephole again to see that the main who'd been standing outside was gone now.

I turned back to look at Rose, who had moved herself to stand just a few feet behind me. "Looks like we've got a date with the head of the London mafia."

At the time I was more than a little nervous, which would be more than justified later on. But let's not skip ahead just yet.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_And now, we get to the interesting part! Just for reference, none of this was in my original draft. It was shortened down a ton and Rose wasn't even a character. I made sure to write it down first before doing the final version, though, so I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are always appreciated as I'd loved to know what your comments for the story are!_

**_~Zoetic_**


	6. An Audience with the Lady

**I am Mail Jeevas**

_and this is my story, for those who'd care to listen._

* * *

_Written by ZoeticCaracal_

**_I do not own Death Note nor do I own any character or house for gifted children that appears in Death Note. All I own is the idea for the story, and this is for pure, nonprofit fun._**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Just as we were told, there was a black van waiting for us outside._

_If I had been born a reasonable man, I might've backed out. But I wasn't._

* * *

"It's nearly time to leave so come out of the bathroom already beauty queen!" Rose called out from the main room. I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting myself to try to look more fearsome and/or badass. Sighing, I resigned to simply take out a cigarette and light it up with my lighter. Smoking had become a nasty habit that I picked up during our time in the city, but it helped ease my anxiety. Therefore, I could care less about the negative side effects.

"Well, let's head out then." I announced after a few more moments and walked into the main room. I leaned down to snatch my duffel bag-containing my laptop, emergency stash of smokes, and my knife-and slung it carefully over my shoulder.

Rose was waiting impatiently beside the door to the hallway, her bag already slung over her shoulder. When she saw me walking towards her, she slid the knife she was toying with into her specially made sheath on the inside of her jacket. "It's about time." She commented while giving the lit cigarette in my mouth a dirty look. She didn't approve of my nasty little habit.

"Alright, princess." I replied, swinging the door open. Then I grinned and took the cigarette from my mouth. Rose opened her mouth, probably to ask what I was waiting for, but I cut her off before she could say anything by blowing a ring of smoke into her face.

"For fuck's sake, _really?!_" She howled, reaching out to punch me. Too bad that I was already halfway down the hallway by then. I laughed and glanced over my shoulder to see that she was in hot pursuit of me. I ran to the stairs that led down to the ground floor and eventually to the back of the hotel. Only a few seconds later she was huffing and puffing at my side and we hurried down the stairs together.

Then, after an astonishing amount of steps and walking, we finally made it to the back of the hotel. The meeting place. The sky outside was already beginning to darken as we stepped out into the surprisingly pleasant summer breeze.

"Is that it?" Rose asked and pointed towards a black van parked a few yards away. Her question didn't go unanswered for long as two men in pristine black suits climbed out of the vehicle and started moving towards us. If they weren't the right people, we were royally screwed.

"Mister Matt? Madame Rose?" One of them asked in a heavy Scottish accent. I couldn't help but grin at the sheer comicalness of it, but maybe I was grinning to distract myself from the nervous anxiety waging war in my stomach. I stuck out my hand to the man after a moment of trying to soothe my nerves.

"I'm Mister Matt, at your service." I greeted in as much of a pleasant voice as I possibly could. The man hesitated a moment before shaking my hand and then looking at Rose.

"And I'm Madame Rose, also at your service." She added in a voice that would make anyone believe that she was an innocent, pure young woman with the best intentions in the world. Except I knew her, and I knew that voice was one of her deadliest weapons. Besides the knife, of course. What, you thought the knife was all for show? Sorry to disappoint, but she actually knew how to use it. And she knew how to use it well.

"Please, come with us and we'll take you to the Lady's house." The other man told us, and I was a bit disappointed that he didn't have a comical accent like his pal. Rose and I simply nodded and followed the two men over to the side of the black van, which we found had tinted windows so you couldn't see inside of it. The man with no accent stopped us before we climbed inside. "This will be your last and only chance to back out." He warned.

Any reasonable person would consider this very generous offer. I glanced at Rose and I could see that she was mulling it over in her head. Unfortunately, I was anything _but_ a reasonable person. I knew the risk that Kira would discover me-discover _us_-would raise significantly if I became associated with the Mafia. Even if that Mafia was one as far away from Japan as London was. Unfortunately, I loved the fact that it put me in Kira's line of fire.

Unfortunately, I was a man with a death wish.

"We couldn't possibly turn down an audience with the head of the London Mafia." I told the men, flashing my best smile. Rose shot me a look, but I managed to ignore it. The man with no accent raised an eyebrow, but opened the side door into the backseat anyway. I nodded my head to him and climbed into the interior. I placed my bag gently on the floor and then sat myself down in the seat. Rose climbed in after me and did the same.

The door shut securely behind us, a grim reminder that we'd passed the point of no return. I tried to ignore the feeling of dread that had settled itself in my stomach. Looking back on it, I wish I would've listened to what my gut was trying to tell me.

But then again, if that happened there wouldn't be a story to tell now would there?

* * *

_The Lady of the London Mafia might be small, but she's definitely a threat._

_Sometimes, though, you have to learn things for yourself, in person._

* * *

After we'd gotten ourselves comfy in the back, the two men seated themselves up front and started the vehicle. There was a plane of what appeared to be bulletproof glass separating us, but you couldn't tell for sure. Plus, I didn't have a gun to test my theory out with.

As it turns out, the back seat windows had been tinted so we couldn't see out of them either. Oh joy. So, the duration of the hour-long drive passed by in a silence so utterly thick you could cut it with a knife. No music, no conversation, nada.

Thankfully we arrived soon enough and were finally pulling to a stop. The two men got out of the front seat and closed the doors behind them. I looked over at Rose to see that the brunette had somehow managed to fall asleep on the ride over. I shoved an elbow into her ribcage, effectively waking her up. She shot a dirty look at me for waking her up, but I simply shook my head in disgust.

The time for playing ended, though, when the doors on either side of us swung open. I was suddenly all too aware of how much my legs hurt from being cramped up in the van for so long and eagerly jumped out. I stopped to make sure I got my bad as well before stepping aware from the vehicle.

I looked around at the scenery, and the green hills and lush forests surrounding the property reminded me so much of Whammy's that a pang of longing hit me roughly in the chest. I stumbled, but quickly regained my composure. The only one who noticed was Rose, and I could tell she was feeling the same way because of the look that crossed over her face. It was loathing and longing at the same time.

"The Lady is waiting inside. Please, follow us and we'll take you to her." The Scottish man instructed us before setting off towards the entrance of the mansion-like house. The place was three stories high and screamed importance. I found it fitting that the head of a Mafia lived here. Rose and I obediently followed the man with his partner following behind us.

The interior of the place screamed importance wherever you looked as well, and it wasn't doing anything to calm my worsening anxiety. Ignoring my better senses, I took out a cigarette and lit it up. Rose made a horrified sound, but it only made me smile in amusement. The Scottish man turned his head at the sound and raised an eyebrow at me. But he quickly looked back at where he was going with a shake of his head.

"Here we are." He finally announced after navigating us through an elaborate number of hallways and rooms. He stepped forward and knocked on the door. After a moment a distinctly feminine voice called out permission to enter and the Scottish man swung the door open and ushered us inside. The room appeared to be a quaint little office with windows in the back. In front of those windows was a desk, and at the desk was a woman.

She appeared somewhat small and at first glance you wouldn't consider her a threat at all. But then you studied her for a moment and saw the danger practically leaking from her skin and knew she wasn't someone to mess around with. She was the Lady, the head of the London Mafia. Her cold green eyes fell onto my cigarette and chuckled. "Ah, Mister Matt. Madame Rose. How nice of you to accept my invitation to visit." She commented in a quiet voice that somehow filled the entire room. "Come sit, sit!" She added, gesturing to the two empty armchairs sitting in front of the desk. We obediently complied and took our spots on the chairs.

"Is that all, Madame Lady?" I heard the man with no accent ask from behind us.

"Yes, yes that'll be all. Thank you both and you're dismissed for now." The Lady answered with a dismissive wave. I immediately heard the door click shut behind us and the sound of footsteps retreating down the hallway. Now it was only me, Rose, and the Head Mafia lady herself. "Now, I bet the two of you are wondering why I wanted to seek out your audience tonight."

"We already know why you wanted to talk to us. You want us to do a job for you." Rose replied bluntly, and I raised a surprised eyebrow at her. Clearly she thought cutting right to the chase was the best course of action right now. "The matter we need to discuss is the type of job you want us to do for you?" The Lady smiled at that. A sincere smile, too, and not the murderous type you get if you just pissed someone off.

"Straight to the point, I see. I like it." She commented in an appreciative voice. "But yes, there is a job I'd like the two of you to do for me. You see, I've heard some very excellent remarks about the two of you. You carry out any job handed to you with the utmost care and complete it without difficulties. That's exactly what I need for this particular job."

"So what's the job?" Rose asked firmly, running out of patience for the woman's fancy words. The Lady smiled, and this time it was one of those crazy ones a bad guy usually gets before announcing something that's usually pretty damn bad. And in this case, it fit.

"I want you to kill someone for me."

* * *

**Author's Note**

_And then the plot thickens even more! Too bad you'll have to wait until the next update to see what happens next~ ;)_

_Anyways, thanks for reading this far! I know there's a lot of stories about the kids and want happened at Whammy's House with the boys, so thanks for choosing to click on my little story! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed thus far, I really appreciate it!_

**_~Zoetic_**


	7. The Ultimatum

**I am Mail Jeevas**

_and this is my story, for those who'd care to listen._

* * *

_Written by ZoeticCaracal_

**_I do not own Death Note nor do I own any character or house for gifted children that appears in Death Note. All I own is the idea for the story, and this is for pure, nonprofit fun._**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_She wanted us to kill for her._

_And she knew how to make us bend to her will._

* * *

"Y-you want us to _kill_ someone for you?!" I choked out in surprise. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see that Rose was stiff with shock, and the look of utter disbelief on her face would've been funny if the situation wasn't so serious. "Listen here, Lady, we're not _murderers_! We're _thieves, hackers,_ and occasionally_ robbers_. Not_ killers, murderers, or any other term for the act of ending someone else's life_!"

The Lady sat in her office chair patiently during my semi-rant, a bemused look on her face. "I'm aware of your lack of experience in the field," She started once I was done, "But I'm also aware of some… Very interesting things about the two of you."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" I nearly flinched at the threatening tone in Rose's voice. She was always able to keep up her calm demeanor, and for it to break meant something very bad was going on. Something other than the Lady wanting us to kill someone for her.

"A little messenger told me that you two are natives of Whammy's House for the Gifted, yes?" The woman answered, a sly smile spreading across her face. At that moment, I felt the sudden need to throw up. How the hell could she know we were from Whammy's? That kind of information was kept guarded at all times, for fuck's sake! "Unfortunately, I'm not obligated to reveal my little messenger or how they know, but rest assured that I do know."

"But there are tons of Whammy grads. So, why us?" Rose asked, doing her best to try to contain herself. If she hadn't, I bet she'd be bristling like one pissed off cat. The Lady simply smiled at her, that smile that let us know she was pleased, and opened a drawer in her desk. She pulled out a square piece of paper and held it up for us to see it.

"Because I have this." She answered. For a moment, we were both too shocked and horrified to speak. The paper was actually a photograph, and in that photograph was a brunette girl who appeared to be seventeen or eighteen years old. Rose. She had a picture of Rose.

"How did you get that?" I asked, finally able to find my voice. Rose was utterly silent.

Let's take a moment here to clear up any confusion about why the picture is so devastatingly important. For one, we were living in the era of Kira, where it wasn't a very well-kept secret that the creature could kill someone just by seeing their face. Second, the Lady probably had people who could easily leak that picture onto the internet with a bogus charge attached to it. Therefore, if Kira caught sight of it, Rose would be a dead girl.

"Like I said, I cannot reveal my sources on how I came to own this tasty little treat." The woman answered, a grin of triumph plastered on her face. I've never wanted to punch someone so bad in my life. I closed my eyes for a moment and mulled things over.

"…So, if we kill the guy for you, you'll get rid of the picture?" I finally asked, my voice quiet. The situation, in the end, was simple. The Lady had handed us an ultimatum; Kill a stranger of her choosing or have Rose die.

"Yes. If you successfully kill the target, I'll hand the picture over and we'll all continue on our way." The Lady agreed, pleased that I had apparently figured things out.

"Then, who do you want us to kill?" I forced myself to say. I could see the shocked look on Rose's face, and I watched as it changed to one of grim acceptance. She knew there was no changing my mind. And I wasn't going to let Kira get to her. I wasn't going to let her die like she does every night in my nightmares. It wasn't an option.

"Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves here." The Lady answered, laughing in a way that can only be described as somewhat psychotic. Which she probably was. "First things first, darlings. Saturday night, at 8 o'clock, meet my men at the same place you did tonight. That gives you about two days to prepare yourselves. Oh, and make sure you pack all of your things, because you won't be coming back to London for a while."

"Fine." Rose replied in a surprisingly strong voice. She stood up from the chair and calmly looked at the Lady. "Are we finished now?"

"Hm… I suppose we are. We'll go over the rest of the details the next time we meet. Bryan!" The man with no accent immediately walked into the room as if he'd been expecting her to call for him at that exact moment. "Take them back." The woman informed him and the man nodded. I stood up and followed him and Rose from the room.

"Ta-ta for now, darlings!" I heard the Lady call after us, followed by a round of insane giggles. I remembered thinking, 'What have we gotten ourselves into? Why didn't I back out when I had the chance?'.

Why didn't I? I'm sorry, I still don't know the answer. I wish I did. Oh, how I wish I did.

* * *

_I was again visited by Kira in my dreams._

_But this time, it was different._

* * *

When we finally got back to the hotel room, the first thing we did was collapse onto our respective beds and fall asleep. We were both thoroughly exhausted by the events of the night.

My dream that night was different. Kira again made an appearance, but even at the start I knew it'd be different from the dream I was used to.

Rose was standing in the middle of a room filled with her namesake flower, all of them various colors. Kira then suddenly materialized behind her in all of his monstrous glory. I started running towards her, trying to warn her about his presence, but she couldn't hear me.

Suddenly, Kira cut through her with his scythe; it passed through her body like it was made of air. A hand went to her chest and the brunette crumpled to the ground. I immediately knew what was happening. A heart attack; Kira's method of choice. When I made it to her side, I folded her into my arms and looked down at her, begging her to stay with me.

Rose looked at me, the light slowly fading from her eyes. "_Why me?_" She asked softly. "_Why me?_"

Then she died in my arms.

I woke up trembling and chilled thanks to the cold sweat I'd broken out in. I ran from the bed and barely managed to make it to the toilet before hurling whatever had been in my stomach upwards and out. When the fit was over, I cleaned myself up and lit up a cigarette to try to calm my nerves.

I don't know if you've noticed by now, but by that point I was really hating Kira. First he took Mello from my life, and now he threatened to take Rose as well. But if he took her, it'd be permanent. So utterly permanent. The thought threatened to send me into another bout of sickness.

* * *

_We were leaving for a mystery destination._

_Neither of us would return to London again._

* * *

All too quickly Saturday night was upon us. We'd spent all Friday and the first half of Saturday packing and making our preparations. I didn't tell Rose about the nightmare, but the effects of it stayed with me.

"Everything ready?" I asked Rose while leaning against the doorway of the hotel room. The brunette hiked her bag onto her shoulder and gripped a suitcase in each hand. Determination burned in her eyes. She nodded.

"Everything's ready." And we left. We met the men outside just like we had two nights prior. They helped put our bags into the back of the van, and then we climbed into the backseat. When we were settled, the men handed us both a passport and told us we'd be riding a plane with them to our destination.

Then, when we reached the nearby airport, we were finally given our plane tickets. The men ushered us quickly through all the security stops and checkpoints that were mandatory before the flight, so we didn't get a chance to look at the destination just yet.

We made it through just as our flight began boarding, and we found our way onto the plane at last. We were led to our seats and then we sat down. Rose and I were a row away from the two men who were apparently taking the flight along with us.

Finally, we had a moment to sit and digest everything that had happened.

"We're going to Los Angeles, right? Isn't that in America?" Rose asked. I didn't bother asking when she'd found that out. Our tickets had been taken before I could get a good look at them. But then again I wasn't really paying attention to anything around us.

"Yep, it is. I guess we're LA bound, princess." I answered, looking out of the window beside us. Already we were beginning to lift off.

We were LA bound, and nothing would be the same again.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Sorry for the long wait, guys, it just took a while to plan everything out. My original version of this story didn't have anything about Rose in it, so everything with her is being written as I go along._

_I hope this doesn't feel rushed or anything as I was trying to get an update out. I hope it was worth the wait, though!_

_And I've never ridden an airplane before, so the last part was summarized a bit. Sorry about that._

_But yes, thanks for reading the story this far! And thanks for all of the reviews and favorites and follows! It means a bunch to me!_

**_~Zoetic_**


End file.
